So Cliché
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-shot: They met in a library but didn't know they already met in The World. They met, they talked, they became friends, until finally it becomes a little crush. Balmung/Kite


**I cannot understand why there's a lack of love for this pairing. It's so darn cute!**

**Anyway, the real-life names I gave them will be explained at the end. **

**I want to thank me friend, Sora-chii b/c she's the one that gave me the perfect setting for a fluffy, some OOC, love!**

* * *

"_It's been so long since I've been to the library. I wonder if they have any new manga…"_

A young 14-year old boy in a baggy hoodie arrived at the large library where he told his parents he would be studying for the day. Of course studying usually took up only half the day. He'll spend his first half reading some manga and science fiction novels.

After picking out a couple of science fiction books, he headed to the manga section. Reaching for one he never saw before, he read the cover and flipped through the pages to look at the art before putting it back. Moving down the aisle some more, he spotted a man older than him leaning against the wall, reading a manga. He looked like an elder teenager, not a day over 18in a jacket and ripped jeans, with a mature and serious look on his face. He thought he was reading something like _Naruto _but he was surprised when he saw a famous group name as the authors.

"You like CLAMP?"

The serious set of eyes slowly looked over to the boy staring up at him,

"…Yes."

"Oh wow, that's cool. I never got into CLAMP. I think they're amazing artists but I never got into their series."

"…This one is shonen."

"Oh really? Then maybe I'll try it!" the young boy looked at the shelf to pick up volume one of _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles._

"…"

"Thanks Mister! See you later!" At the moment, he received a text and picked up his phone and groaned,

"I can't go on The World now…" he muttered but 'The World' was easily picked up by the elder man.

"You play The World?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I do," the boy grinned sheepishly.

"Me too…"

"That's awesome, we should play together sometime!"

"Maybe…"

And so the young boy headed over to a table to read his books before he starts to actually hit the books to study for those finals coming up. But it became harder than he thought. _Tsubasa _was really good. In the end, he forced himself to stop reading to study. When he had to leave he had to check out those science fiction novels and about 5 volumes of _Tsubasa_. So when next week came along, he returned his borrowed books and headed towards the manga section to check out more. And there was that same man again, leaning against the wall and reading.

"Hi again!"

"…Hi," he greeted after briefly looking up. The two started exchanging their favorite books and manga titles before the boy had to go study again.

The very next week, he asked the man for his name.

"I'm not telling."

"Why? I'll tell you mine! I'm Akira!"

"…Sora."

"Sora. Nice to meet you, Sora!"

"Yeah…"

The week after that, Sora asked Akira why he's studying now.

"Well see…I get easily sidetracked. And the finals are coming up in a couple of weeks! I suck at cramming so I'm just going to study a bit of something every week!"

"Why don't you just get a tutor?" Sora suggested and Akira shrugged,

"I don't think it's necessary to waste money on a tutor when I already get good grades. And if I get someone I know to teach me, we end up playing The World haha!"

"…What are you struggling at right not?"

"Um…History."

"…How about I tutor you then? We're in a library and I'm not letting you near a computer," Sora stated, and closed his manga.

"Would you?" Akira's eyed lit up as he followed Sora to a table. Instead of weekly meetings, they met up almost every day at the library. Akira learned that Sora is 18 and is a self-proclaimed gaming nerd which Akira couldn't help but giggle as he never considered calling Sora a nerd.

With the finals in two days, Akira thought he was a shoo-in for a good grade. So he couldn't help but ask an off-topic question.

"What's your name in The World? I want us to play together some time!"

"I'm not telling…" Sora replied as he sat next to Sora, reading his manga.

"Please? I'll tell you mine!"

"If you can get straight A's on the finals, I'll tell you."

"What? That's not fair!" Akira pouted, "You know that's impossible for me!"

"Sh! Stop yelling in the library," Sora hushed and Akira pouted again…that adorably, cute, pout.

* * *

_BR: You have a crush-a bad one!_

Akira pouted to himself as he replied to Black Rose, the two of them going through a dungeon.

_K: I do not! And he's 18!_

_BR: Ooh an older man no less! _

_K: I don't know what to do…_

_BR: Well, you can tell him how you feel_

_K: And then get rejected? No thanks!_

_BR: You said he plays The World right? Find out who he is! Maybe you can confess online, that might be easier_

_K: That…might not be a bad idea…and then I can just never go back to the library if I do get rejected!_

_BR: That…I guess that works_

_K: Alright! I will! As soon as finals are over!_

_BR: Well, good luck with that I guess, Kite. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Akira slowly approached Sora who was sitting at their usual study table.

"How did you do?" Sora asked, Akira wondering how Sora knew he was approaching the man without looking up from his book. Akira only sighed as he sat next to him,

"I guess…I'm not getting your name," Akira murmured with a sad tone, causing Sora to finally look at the boy.

"No straight A's?"

Akira shook his head, holding his report up to Sora.

"That's still not bad."

"But I wanted to know your name…"

Sora sighed and placed his manga down,

"If it means that much to you…I'll find you in The World. What's your name?"

"Would you really?" Akira's face brightened up, almost causing Sora to mistake Akira for a poor puppy begging for shelter.

"Y-Yeah…" Sora quickly looked away, hiding his face after quickly picking his manga up.

"Your manga is upside-down," Akira pointed and Sora fixed it without a word. Suddenly, Akira got a text message and he frowned, getting up from his seat, "I'm sorry, my mom needs me home. I didn't think she'd swing around back to the library so fast. I have to go!"

"…Alright, I'll see you around."

"Okay! Oh! My name is Kite in The World!" he announced as he ran off but didn't notice Sora's surprised face when he did.

* * *

_BR: So how did it go? Did you get his name?_

_K: No…*cries*_

_BR: Oh…well sorry about that_

_K: I told him my name though! He said he'll find me on here_

The two friends were shopping for materials as they talked. Mistral was with them earlier but Kite was too embarrassed to confess to another person about his crush on an older man.

_BR: Really now? Then it's not a total loss but I'm not sure how in the world he's going to find you. _

_K: Me neither…_

The two approached the Chaos Gate, ready to go into another dungeon, but all of a sudden: The area was flocked with players going in one direction that seemed to be around them. That's when Kite received a party invitation.

_K: Balmung?_

_BR: What's going on?_

_K: I just got a party invitation from Balmung_

_BR: Oh, that might explain something. This swarm of players must be fans surrounding Balmung_

_K: Oh…well should we separate for now?_

_BR: Sure thing, tell me if something is up_

_K: Okay!_

Splitting the party with Black Rose up, he accepted Balmung's invitation. The next thing he knew, he was transported and he arrived at a familiar place.

"Familiar Holy Ground?" Kite whispered as he followed the white knight into the church, "What's going on, Balmung?"

"…Nothing, I just wish to speak with you, Kite."

"Oh, sure!"

"How old are you?"

"Um…14?" Kite replied, not expecting that kind of question.

"…I see."

"Why you ask, Balmung?" Kite tilted his head cutely and then followed Balmung to sit down beside to him on the benches.

"…Kite, do you have a love interest?"

"Huh?" Kite wasn't sure if his avatar could blush, but if it could, he was, "W-Well I-I um…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

"Okay I do!"

"Then why don't you say anything to this person?"

"Because…he's too cool, too attractive, and too amazing! And he's…18 years old…" Kite murmured, "He would never be interested in a kid like me. Not to mention my parents would never accept it! And I think it's illegal to have a relationship with a minor!"

"Hn…" Balmung slowly shook his head, "Kite, sometimes…things like that don't matter. You know what's funny?"

Kite only shook his head, not believe anything could be funny to Balmung.

"What's funny is that you'd run off after telling me your name in this game without even seeing the expression I had or hear me calling out to you to stop."

"Well I…" Kite thought his avatar would go pale because that's exactly what his real face was. His completely froze over, trying to not to feel overwhelmed at what he just learned, "W-Wait a minute…y-you…are…?" Kite pointed at Balmung as he tried to speak and he almost thought he was dreaming when he saw Balmung make a small smile.

"Yeah…I'm you-know-who. Come on, I would've thought you might've figured it out as soon as you heard my real name. I mean…I'm Balmung of the Azure SKY."

"…Why would I think about that? It's probably a coincidence!" Kite pouted and crossed his arms, looking away.

"Well…I am going to say that I'm quite flattered that you think I'm 'too cool, too attractive, and too amazing' for you," Balmung lightly taunted, causing Kite to blush like mad.

"If you weren't Sora I would attack you right now!"

"If I wasn't Sora, we wouldn't even have this conversation…Akira."

Kite pouted again and squirmed in his seat,

"So…now you know…this wasn't how I planned to tell you how I felt but it's out now hehe…"

"Then may I suggest something?"

"S-Sure?"

In one swift movement, Balmung's lips were on Kite's. Oh how Kite wished it was a real-life kiss…

"There," Balmung whispered, "It's not illegal if it's not a real kiss."

"…Yeah…" Kite slowly nodded, still trying to register what just happened, "Wait…does this mean we can never…?"

"Well…we can try a little dating online…and offline when no one's around."

Kite's eyes shone and for a moment, almost wanted to cheer like a little schoolgirl.

3 months later:

"Mmm…thank you for today, Sora," Akira murmured as he licked his ice cream, "One of the best dates I've ever had!"

"Yeah no problem…although when I said we could do a little online and offline dating when no one's around…I actually expected no one around," Sora stated as he carried Akira on his back.

"Aw come on, Sora," Akira purred, "No one _we know_ was around at the carnival. So it's okay!"

"So how are you going to explain to your parents where you got that stuffed dog?"

"Um…I'll just say I won it!"

"I thought you told your parents you were going to the library."

"…I'll sneak it into my room."

"…"

"Sora?"

"Akira…do you think you can sleep over at my place?"

"Uh…" Akira blushed furiously red before stuttering an answer, "I-I…"

Sora only rolled his eyes,

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me."

"Oh okay! Yeah I knew that! Um…well I still need to ask my parents about that."

"That's fine, I can talk to them that I'm a responsible young adult."

"Okay, let's go to my house now!"

It took a while, but his parents trusted Sora just enough to let their son go spend the night at the elder man's place. Akira expected a house but ended up at an apartment. Not that the boy minded so long as he spent time with his lover.

Akira was set in front of the television with Sora pouring juice for the both of them in the kitchen. When Sora joined Akira, Akira had to pop the question as he leaned back against Sora.

"Will you kiss me?"

"Hm? That's a rather sudden question."

"Oh don't dodge it! Just answer it!" Akira pouted, "I think we've gone too long with a kiss…and I mean a REAL one! Ones in The World don't count(as much)!"

"Akira…" Balmung sighed out,

"Alright…you don't have to. I know…you're afraid to break the law and everything…" Akira snuggled closer to Sora as he rested his head in Sora's neck. Sora placed his mug on the side table and reached up to pat Akira's head.

"I guess…that would technically be unfair for you to wait for a first kiss, huh?"

"You bet it is-hey! How did you know this would be my first kiss?"

"I just assumed," Sora shrugged and wrapped his arms around Akira,

"Meanie…" Akira pouted and crossed his arms.

"Cutie…"

"Jerk!"

"Forgiving."

"…Dang you."

"Love you."

Turning the boy around on his lap, Sora slowly braced his lips across Akira's.

"…I…" Akira whispered after the brief but memorably kiss, "Love you too…"

After smiling for a short few seconds, they leaned in again for a longer-lasting kiss.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Yeah, yeah, I named him Sora because of his title. It has nothing to do with the other Sora in .Hack/ and he wasn't named after Sora from Kingdom Hearts. **

**-I THINK Akira was the default real-life name when you start the .Hack/games. **

**-I honestly have NO IDEA on how they actually communicate in The World. Watching the anime/reading the manga makes it so hard for me to visualize how they're talking and doing all the hugging and stuff. I think you can both IM and chat though. But that's just me. **


End file.
